


a cause for celebration

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebratory Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established OT3, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier Dirty Talking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ingrid gets good news and Sylvain (and Felix) help her celebrate.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	a cause for celebration

Ingrid didn’t want to check it. She didn’t want to open the window and see the rejection letter pop up. But, until she opened it she would never know if it was a rejection letter or an acceptance letter.

She dropped her head down against her keyboard. 

From the kitchen, Sylvain laughed at her. She lifted her head up and turned to glare at him. 

“You try having your whole career on the line,” she grumbled. 

Sylvain smiled at her and pulled a second slice of bread out of the bag. “Ing, you’ve got this.”

She scowled. “You weren’t at my interview.”

Sylvain abandoned his sandwich on the counter and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her shoulders. His thumbs stroked along her skin for a moment and Ingrid relaxed against his touch. 

“You’ve got this,” he repeated.

Ingrid took a deep breath and clicked on the link in the email. The letter popped up in front of her and it took her a minute to actually read past the first few words. She skimmed the whole letter and felt completely numb. It was definitely not the response she had been expecting. 

Behind her, Sylvain laughed triumphantly. He kissed the top of her head again. “I told you that you would be fine.”

Ingrid exhaled in disbelief. “Congratulations?” she read aloud. “I got in?”

“You did,” Sylvain confirmed. 

Ingrid jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around her boyfriend’s neck. “I got in!” she repeated, more excitedly. 

She pulled back from the hug she had dragged Sylvain into and kissed him. He immediately deepened the kiss, pouring his adoration and pride into the kiss. Ingrid hummed against him, moulding her torso to his. Sylvain’s tongue pressed against the seal of her lips and Ingrid pulled back, laughing lightly. 

“What happened to your lunch?” she asked teasingly. 

“I had a better snack placed on my plate,” Sylvain replied cheekily before he kissed her again. 

Ingrid hummed and let her arms curl loosely around his neck as she kissed him lazily. She parted her lips and their tongues brushed and then retreated. Eventually, Sylvain’s arm tightened around her waist and she curled a hand into his hair as he sealed their lips together more tightly. 

Next, Sylvain broke away from her lips and kissed up the side of her face towards her ear. He bit gently at her earlobe and Ingrid sighed against him, leaning more of her weight into him. Sylvain tightened his grip on her and pressed a slow, open-mouthed kiss to the junction of her jaw. 

“I’m proud of you, Ingrid,” he whispered. 

Ingrid laughed breathily, her fingers still twisted in Sylvain’s hair. “I’m going to medical school!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

Sylvain nipped at her ear again and started trailing kisses down her neck. He paused briefly. “Is this a cause for celebration?”

Ingrid turned her head and looked towards the kitchen where Sylvain had been making them lunch. She was hungry, but not starving, and her appetite had almost shifted into something else entirely now. She arched her back into him and his lips sealed against her neck again. 

“I think we can take a brief break to celebrate,” she said lightly. 

Sylvain’s teeth pinched her neck and she gasped. His palm was searing through her shirt at her side and Ingrid’s knees were starting to get weak. She gave a shuddering laugh against him and tugged on his hair until he leaned back. His eyes were dark and she had to force her next word out. 

“Bed?”

“Too far,” he replied shortly.

With that, he reached down and grabbed her under her thighs, forcing her to jump up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Sylvain kissed her again, one hand fondling her ass this time. Ingrid squeaked but met his tongue with equal enthusiasm. Sylvain blindly walked them towards the couch in their living room and he basically fell onto it, seating Ingrid in his lap. 

She slid forward so that their hips were pressed together and set herself to work on his neck. She scraped with her teeth and then soothed after it with her tongue. One of his hands fisted in her hair and he groaned, low and husky, in the back of his throat. Ingrid sucked at the skin of his neck and tried to smother a smirk as she felt a very familiar part of his anatomy twitch beneath her. 

Sylvain let her kiss along his neck, adding a few marks, for almost a minute before he finally grew impatient and twisted his neck to cut off her access. Ingrid leaned back, frowning, and Sylvain immediately began tugging her shirt up. She rolled her eyes, but relented, stripping out of her shirt and tossing it to the floor of the apartment behind her. 

Sylvain didn’t pause, reaching behind her back for the clasp of her bra as he undid that as well. Ingrid straightened her arms and slid it off too. She had barely managed to drop it behind her before Sylvain was tugging her forward in his lap and kissing along the curve of her breast. Ingrid arched her back into him and his tongue darted out, swirling over the tip of her breast. 

“Sylvain,” she whined. “Not fair.”

He laughed and pulled away a little bit, but not far enough that she couldn’t still feel his breaths on her chest. “We’re celebrating you, remember?”

She refused to let him win, grabbing at the material of his t-shirt as well. Sylvain fought her, twisting and wrapping his arms around her so that she couldn’t easily pull his shirt off without falling off the couch. Sylvain pressed a large, warm palm to her back, forcing her to let him bury his face against her chest again as he trailed biting kisses between her breasts. 

Ingrid let out a shaky breath and slid a hand across her boyfriend’s chest. Her nails scratched the material of his shirt. She trailed her fingers down to the waistband of his pants to where he was stirring against her. Sylvain grunted, nipping particularly hard as she ran her palm over him. He pulled back from her chest and Ingrid stole a glance at his hard work. 

There were a couple of red patches that would probably bloom purple knowing her fair skin, but it was nothing that couldn’t be hidden by most of the shirts in her wardrobe. She was about to tease him about it when his hand pressed heavily against her back, rocking his hips up against her and she gasped. 

“Okay,” she murmured. “Point made.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Up, Ing.”

She did as he asked and he gently nudged her off his lap. He flicked the button on the top of her shorts and quickly dragged them down her legs. Then he braced a hand on her hip and turned her around before tugging her down so that she was sitting fully on top of him, ass pressed to his hardening length. He rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing a light kiss to it. 

“Okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Sylvain lifted her right leg and pulled it over his, spreading her legs open a bit. He repeated the motion with her left leg and then rocked his hips up, pressing his length against her ass. Ingrid sighed as his hands then wandered back up to her chest, kneading at her breasts. He tilted his head and started kissing at her neck again and she tilted her head, catching a groan in the back of her throat. 

One of his hands dropped from her chest and wandered across her stomach towards the apex of her thighs. Ingrid nearly whimpered in anticipation as he plucked at the waistband of her underwear. He didn’t try to peel the garment off, instead just rubbing down over the top of it, sliding his hand between her legs and pressing against her. She tried to shift and grind against his hand, but he had much more leverage than she did with her legs still draped over his. 

Ingrid made a noise of distaste that quickly melted into a sharp gasp as Sylvain pressed firmly against her underwear, pressing his thumb to her clothed clit. He chuckled at her reaction, biting at her neck again before he started rubbing smooth circles over her. Ingrid canted her hips, trying for any extra friction she could get. 

Sylvain slid his hand up and was about to slide it inside her underwear when the door to the apartment swung open. Ingrid and Sylvain both froze and turned, looking back over the edge of the couch at Felix who had stepped into the apartment. Felix immediately slammed the door behind him and stared at Ingrid and Sylvain. 

His amber eyes darkened immediately. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

Sylvain laughed and Ingrid felt it rumble through his chest against her back. His thumb circled her clit again and Ingrid moaned unintentionally. “Ing got into med school,” he explained. “We were just about to celebrate, if you wanted to join us.”

Felix strode forward, not tearing his eyes from Ingrid’s exposed chest. “Yeah,” he mumbled. He nodded to Sylvain. “Keep going.” 

Felix dropped his gym bag to the floor and moved to sit in the armchair. He kicked off his track pants before he did, and slid down his briefs as well, exposing his cock. Ingrid could only stare at him as Felix took himself in his hands and gave a few cursory pumps. Before she could think much more about Felix sitting across the room from her, Sylvain pushed past her underwear and rubbed at her clit. 

She moaned and arched her back. The hand still on her breast pinched her nipple and Sylvain scraped his teeth across her shoulder. He kept circling his fingers over her clit, keeping his pace rather slow and Ingrid bucked against him, trying to get him to do more. Ingrid tilted her head back and breathed heavily through the building arousal in her stomach. 

Sylvain’s hips bucked underneath her, his covered length rocking against her ass and she tried to move with him, but her current positioning prevented her from aiding him too much. Sylvain flicked her clit as she did so and Ingrid gasped, shooting a hand behind her to grab at his hair. Across from them, Felix grunted. 

Ingrid looked back at him and saw that he was still pumping himself, but that he was now almost completely hard. His amber eyes were lust-filled and heavy and Ingrid pressed her hips forward against Sylvain’s touch, letting herself bask in Felix’s wanting gaze. Sylvain’s fingers picked up his pace a bit against her clit, but then he paused, shifting his hand to press one finger against her. 

Ingrid whined and he pushed forward, sheathing it inside of her. He rocked it in and out as best he could with her underwear still acting as a barrier and Ingrid closed her eyes, rocking back against Sylvain. She could still feel Felix’s gaze on her and she felt like her skin was crawling. Fumbling, she slid one hand along her own hip, attempting to grasp at Sylvain’s cock through his pants. 

He responded by sliding a second finger into her and Ingrid moaned, her hand flailing with its previous goal quickly forgotten. Sylvain bit at her neck again, sucking hard this time. Ingrid wriggled against him as he rocked his fingers in and out. Sylvain nudged his legs further apart, spreading her open more for him. 

“Not fair!” she gasped out as the hand that had been in Sylvain’s hair grabbed at the neck of his t-shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes!” she complained. 

“She’s right,” Felix agreed. 

Ingrid’s gaze snapped to him and she nearly buckled as Sylvain jabbed into her with two fingers again. He had leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in, still stroking himself, though he had slowed his pace a bit. Ingrid wanted Felix to come closer, but she didn’t dare voice her request for fear of Sylvain’s retaliation. He was still sliding two fingers in and out of her, though the thrusts were shallow thanks to the angle. 

“She’s dripping wet for us, Fe,” Sylvain said lowly, leaning forward so that he could watch his hand stretch Ingrid’s underwear. 

Ingrid whined, trying to shift again. The hand not sinking into her slid from her breast down to her hip and held her in place. Sylvain chuckled and kissed at her shoulder again. 

“I could make her come just like this,” Sylvain taunted.

Felix shook his head and finally stood up from the chair. “She’ll be too sensitive if you take her over right now,” he reminded. 

Ingrid wanted to snap that she was an active participant in this activity as well, but Sylvain shifted his hand so his thumb brushed her clit and she caved to him again, giving another breathy moan in response to his movement. 

“She’s staying in the middle, right?” Felix asked Sylvain. 

Sylvain rubbed her clit hard again and Ingrid keened. She could practically feel his smirk as his hips rocked up against her. “We are celebrating her,” he pointed out. 

Felix strode over to them and Ingrid lifted her chin towards him. Sylvain sunk his hand in and curled his fingers at the deepest point. Her mouth fell open and Felix leaned down, tapping the bottom of her chin. His eyes were absolutely burning into her. 

“What do you want, Ingrid?” Felix asked, his voice rough. 

“I want you both,” she gasped out. Sylvain ground his hand against her, not pulling out. She closed her eyes and arched her back. 

Sylvain hummed. “I like the sound of that.” He withdrew his hand and rubbed a few more circles around her clit before drawing it out of her underwear entirely. “Felix, ground or couch?”

Felix leaned down, over her shoulder and kissed Sylvain. Ingrid almost went cross-eyed trying to watch her boyfriends share a heated kiss, but then Sylvain closed his legs and she was able to finally get some leverage. It was short-lived when Felix palmed at her chest, pinching one of her nipples. 

“Couch,” Felix said, drawing back from the kiss. 

Sylvain gripped Ingrid’s legs, keeping her knees hooked over his as he lifted his legs, turning so that he was leaning against the arm of the couch, practically reclining. He dropped one long leg off the edge, forcing Ingrid to spread her legs again. Felix followed them, kneeling on the other end of the couch. He squeezed Ingrid’s chest again and gave her a kiss. 

Sylvain’s satisfied hum resonated in his chest as he watched his partners kiss. Ingrid whined against Felix’s lips, trying to arch her back, but Sylvain curled an arm over her stomach, forcing her back against him. Felix pulled away from the kiss and gave Sylvain a heavy look. 

“Shirt,” he grunted to their boyfriend before he refocused his attention on Ingrid.

Sylvain laughed but lifted Ingrid a bit. His arm disappeared from around her waist and he shifted behind her and then Ingrid saw his shirt drop to the floor by the couch. He pulled her back against his bare chest by grabbing at her breasts again, kneading with his large hands. Ingrid’s hips bucked up almost unintentionally and Felix took advantage of it, grabbing the waistband of her underwear and pulling it down. He grabbed each of her legs, one at a time, and pulled her underwear off before repositioning her legs over Sylvain’s. 

Felix paused, leaning back on his haunches, staring at his partners as Sylvain pushed his hips against Ingrid’s backside. She whined and tried to pull away from him, but he leaned down, biting at her shoulder. 

“Stay put, Ing,” Sylvain said, his voice rumbling with arousal. “Felix will take care of you.”

Felix’s amber eyes burned into her as he pumped himself a couple more times before he leaned forward, resting his hands on Sylvain’s knees. He leaned down and his breath fell across Ingrid and she shuddered. 

“Felix,” she gasped. Sylvain’s hand tightened on her breast and Felix lowered his mouth to her. 

He started slow, placing small kisses around her clit and on the insides of her upper thighs. Sylvain had already worked her up to a point where her patience was wearing thin and she whimpered. She was so wet and she just wanted someone to finish the job that they had been working towards. 

She tangled her fingers in Felix’s hair, pulling at his ponytail and he growled. Felix sunk his teeth lightly into the skin of her upper thigh and Ingrid moaned loudly. She tried to snap her legs shut, but Sylvain only pressed his knee against the side of the couch, pinning her spread open for Felix. Felix kneaded and sucked at her thighs and Ingrid shivered and gasped again. 

Finally, he tilted his head and fastened his lips over her clit, sucking and flicking his tongue against it. Ingrid shuddered and awkwardly rocked her hips. This time Sylvain helped her, rocking his own hips forward, pushing hers up against Felix’s face. Sylvain’s mouth sucked at the junction of the top of her shoulder and her neck. Felix’s tongue flicked against her clit and Ingrid whined again, tightening her grip on his hair. 

Felix sucked at her clit hard before he shifted, pushing his tongue through her folds into her embarrassing wetness. His nose rubbed her clit and Ingrid moaned his name. Felix lapped at her, rocking his whole face against her and the heat in her stomach tightened dramatically. 

“Close,” she gasped out breathlessly. 

Sylvain hummed against her back, thrusting shallowly against her ass. “Want some help, Fe?”

“You already touched,” Felix growled, pulling back just far enough to get the words out before he went back to work. 

Sylvain laughed and went back to breaking the capillaries near the surface of Ingrid’s skin to leave her a truly impressive amount of hickeys. He thumbed her nipples, giving them a pinch just as Felix brought a hand up to rub hard circles over his clit as he sucked on her. Ingrid’s vision whited out and she felt a full-body tremble wrack over her as she came hard, her mouth falling open and a high-pitched whine falling out. 

When she came back from her high, Sylvain was still holding her breasts, but Felix had lifted himself up. Felix slid forward, pinning his arms around Ingrid as he kissed across her stomach at the bottoms of her breasts. Ingrid was still breathless from her orgasm, but she managed to bring her trembling hands up to pry Sylvain’s touch away. 

“Okay,” she said faintly. “Now what?”

“Bedroom,” Felix growled as he just barely sunk his teeth into the bottom of her breast. Ingrid gasped and Sylvain’s hips rocked up against her ass, reminding her of her partner’s needs too. 

Felix crawled off of her then and helped her up on shaky legs. Ingrid had half a mind to reach for her discarded clothing to clean up the mess for later, but Sylvain’s big hand landed on her lower back when she was standing and pushed her towards the bedroom. Ingrid relented, following Felix down the hall, Sylvain on her heels. 

Ingrid stepped into the bedroom and watched as Felix disappeared into the connected bathroom to briefly rinse his mouth and to grab something else. Sylvain grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her as he stepped in, his hips rocking again. 

“Wanna help me out here, Ingrid?” he asked in her ear. 

Ingrid twisted in his grip, dropping her hands to his waistband and loosening the ties on his pants. She shoved his pants and briefs down in one motion and his cock bobbed between them. Ingrid curled her hand around him and gave him a slow pump and Sylvain groaned, his eyes closing. 

Ingrid released him abruptly and shoved his shoulders until he was falling back onto the bed. She crawled after him, straddling his legs as she wrapped her hand around him again, pumping more slowly. Sylvain cursed and one of his hands slid to her face, brushing aside some of her hair. He was propped against the pillows as he looked down at her and Ingrid broke their eye contact to press her lips to the tip of him. 

Sylvain groaned and Ingrid heard footsteps behind as Felix rejoined them. She had half a mind to move over and let Felix help her with Sylvain, but Sylvain’s hand tangled in her hair as she bobbed her head along him and a hand touched Ingrid’s hip. Ingrid slowed her work on Sylvain, lifting her mouth off as her hand slowly continued to stroke. 

She looked back and saw Felix standing at the end of the bed, one hand holding her hip. “Fe?”

“Focus on him,” Felix instructed. “I’ll worry about you.” 

He crawled up onto the bed behind her and his second hand rubbed her back just above her ass. Ingrid realized what he wanted and she turned back to Sylvain who had one hand behind his head and dark brown eyes as he watched her lower her mouth back to him. Ingrid swirled her tongue around him and watched Sylvain’s eyebrows twitch. 

“Fuck, Ingrid,” he grunted. “Like that.” The hand in her hair guided her into a smoother bob and she increased the pace of her wrist. 

Felix abruptly pressed a finger against her and Ingrid paused as he slowly pushed the slicked up digit into her ass. Ingrid’s hand stilled on Sylvain too and the redhead’s hand stroked her hair reassuringly as Felix slowly withdrew his finger and began sinking it back in again. 

“Focus on him, Ingrid,” Felix instructed as he slowly continued pumping his finger in and out. 

Ingrid spread her legs further and tried to relax as she went back to pleasuring Sylvain. She focused on his tip with her lips and tongue while her hand made a smooth slide up and down his shaft that had Sylvain groaning beneath her, moaning her name. She let out a whine when Felix sunk two slick fingers into her, pushing and withdrawing with a bit more speed. 

She twisted her hand around Sylvain, putting more into it and worked her tongue in smooth circles around him. Sylvain’s hips jerked under her and he let out a heavy moan. 

“Jesus, Ingrid, fuck.” 

His hand in her hair tightened and he pulled her head back, forcing her to stop and to stare at him as Felix continued his work behind her. Sylvain’s eyes were burning into her and Ingrid’s legs clenched. 

“That needs to slow down,” Sylvain rumbled teasingly. He glanced past Ingrid to their boyfriend. “Fe? How are we doing?”

Felix withdrew his hand and Ingrid’s muscles clenched instinctively. “Good,” he replied shortly. “You get set,” he instructed, tossing something past Ingrid to Sylvain. 

Sylvain lifted a hand and snatched the condom out of the air. He wiggled it as Ingrid as the bed dipped and Felix vanished back to the bathroom for a moment. “Give a guy a hand?”

Ingrid rolled her eyes but took the condom from Sylvain, tearing it open and positioning it over him. Straddling his upper thighs, she rolled it down onto him. Sylvain hummed at her touch, his hips bucking. Felix pressed himself against Ingrid from the back and trailed cool, damp fingers across her shoulder before he kissed her shoulder. 

“You're taking the back, Felix?” Sylvain asked. “Isn’t it my turn?”

Ingrid flushed at Sylvain’s easy words and Felix grunted, cupping a hand over her chest as he leaned into her ear. “We give him an inch and he thinks he’s earned a mile,” he whispered to her. “Maybe we’ll rail him later.”

Ingrid chuckled at the idea. Sylvain talked a big game until they both set to work on him and then he was as good as boneless. Felix’s hand slid down across her stomach and rubbed at her clit. Ingrid whimpered her hips rocking forward so Sylvain’s length bumped her stomach. 

“Come on,” Felix urged, rocking his hips against her. He had rolled a condom onto himself and he was visibly slicked up as well and he removed his touch from her clit to lift her hips up. 

Sylvain reached up to help, guiding Ingrid so that she slowly sank down onto him. Ingrid moaned at the sensation, easing down slowly. Sylvain growled and tightened his hands over Felix’s on her hips. He gave a short, rocking thrust and Ingrid whined, sliding down so he was fully sheathed. 

Felix pushed on her shoulders and she leaned down over Sylvain as he pushed against her at the back. Ingrid whimpered, curling her hands on the sides of Sylvain’s chest as Felix pushed in. He went much slower than Sylvain, as the situation called for and Sylvain let out a growl as Felix sunk in up to the hilt. 

They waited for a moment, for Ingrid to stop trembling at the intense over-filled sensation. She loosened her grip on Sylvain and adjusted her torso back against Felix. The cocks in her shifted, rubbing, and she moaned. 

“Move,” she gasped out. “Please.”

Felix grunted low and made the first move, slowly pulling out. Ingrid whimpered at the feeling and Sylvain pulled on her hips, slowly sliding her up him as well. Felix pushed in as Sylvain pulled out and then Felix withdrew and Sylvain pulled her down. Ingrid was helpless between them, moaning and whining at the sensation of the two of them pushing and pulling in a slow constant rhythm. 

Felix let out a grunt as he pushed in more quickly and Ingrid keened, her back arching. 

“Oh, fuck, Felix, fuck,” she gasped. 

Sylvain’s hips thrust below her and he increased the tempo a bit, matching Felix. “Good? Ing?”

“Yes, fuck, it’s good,” she whined. 

Sylvain growled deep in his chest, a possessive, heady noise that had Felix moaning on his next thrust into her. “You take our cocks so well, Ingrid. Doesn’t she, Fe?”

Felix responded by lowering his head and biting the side of Ingrid’s neck. She jerked between them, moaning again as Sylvain slammed his hips up, kicking the tempo further. 

“We have the hottest girlfriend who takes us so well. We’re so proud of you, Ingrid, and we love to have you in the middle,” Sylvain continued, still deep in his chest. 

Felix’s breath at her ear tickled. “You’re fucking tight, Ingrid,” he grunted. 

Felix was much less talkative than Sylvain, but his words still made her whimper as he matched Sylvain’s speed. They were starting to fall out of rhythm a bit and Ingrid tightened the muscles in her thighs, clenching around both of them desperately as she chased her own high. 

“God,” she gasped as Sylvain rewarded her with a hard thrust. 

Sylvain shifted, thrusting at a new angle that had him angling against Felix as they fell out of rhythm and Ingrid moaned at the new, incredibly pleasurable sensation. Felix swore heavily behind her and slid a hand over her hip, searching for her clit. He found it and rubbed hard and Ingrid keened, clenching around them. 

“She’s so close, so tight on us, Felix. Make her fall apart,” Sylvain ordered, still slamming his hips up and down as Ingrid practically collapsed against him. 

Felix’s rubbing increased and he changed to shorter, more urgent thrusts, grunting hard in her ear. Heat exploded in Ingrid’s stomach and she wailed as she tipped over the edge, basically going limp against Sylvain. Sylvain reached around her and grabbed Felix’s ass. 

“You’re next,” the redhead said fiercely, guiding Felix’s hips as he slowed his own motions. 

Felix slammed into her a few times before he groaned and slumped behind her. Sylvain took that as his cue, grabbing Ingrid by the hips again and pushing a few last deep thrusts into her before he groaned, heat flooding her as he spilled into the condom. Ingrid was completely numb, entirely overstimulated and exhausted and buzzing as Felix slowly drew out. 

Felix disappeared for a second before he returned and guided Ingrid up and off of Sylvain. He lowered her to the bed and fell down next to her, pressing himself along her front as Sylvain rolled off the bed to clean himself up. Ingrid nestled her head against Felix’s shoulder breathing heavily. 

“Fucking hell,” she muttered as the ringing in her ears finally started to fade fully. 

She was sweaty and smelt gross, but she was too tired to complain when Sylvain laid down next to her, pressing himself against her back and throwing his arm over her to grab at Felix. They lay, exhausted and spent, in the bed together for a few minutes with only the heave of their chests in their ears. 

Sylvain kissed the back of Ingrid’s head. “Congratulations again,” he said quietly. 

Ingrid groaned, too tired for real words. Sylvain chuckled and she watched him reach over and pat Felix’s cheek. 

“I’d congratulate you too, but I think we’d need a reason for that.”


End file.
